httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reflect (Fan-fiction)
This is a fan-fic about a Skrill. A Skrill who comes from a strange island. Some say it's the genes. Some say it's the magic. But every dragon on the island, no matter the species, has strange scales, like mirrors. Sometimes, the 'mirrors' are 'cloudy', and merely reflect colour. Sometimes, they're just like a real mirror, and the dragon blinds their foes. What happens if the dragon strays too far? What happens if humans encounter it? What happens... ...if the humans are Dragon Hunters? (Note that this is the books and the movies combined! And 'Strong Wing' is the dragon term (in this fan-fic) for 'Titan-wing') Prologue The light danced off the walls of the cave, from a single ray of sunlight, sneaking through the entrance. Electricity crackled around the mirror-like sphere. Two skrills stared down at it, ready to protect their lone egg, even if they had to defeat a thousand Bewilderbeasts. One growled to the other. His mate nodded, and he crept out of their cave. The mother of the egg looked down at it. Electricity twisted between her spines as she thought of the dangers her hatchling would face. She hoped they wouldn't stray too far. Chapter 1: Chased I resist the urge to screech as I twist and turn. The Monstrous Nightmare doesn't give up, his scales flashing as he chases me. I should be predator, not prey. And yet, here I am, being chased by the father of a rather tasty-looking nest of hatchlings. I note the striking patterns on the wings and body... A Strong Wing. I realise that there's nowhere left to run. I'm lurching towards the ocean at every step, and I haven't gathered up enough lightning in my spines... Without thinking, I spread my wings, the pale sunlight of the sunrise spreading colour on them, and... I fly. Chapter 2: Under The Sea I flap my wings, harder than ever. The reason is clear. A stream of flame, white-hot, flies towards me, threatening to roast me alive. But I am a skrill, one of the most dangerous dragons. I grit my teeth, angling my body so that I can fly the only way I can go... Under the sea. I dive down, silently thanking Thor for giving most dragons gills. I pray that none of the lightning in my spikes will escape... The Monstrous Nightmare stops abruptly, fire flashing across his scales, turning them bright orange every few moments. I screech silently as I spot the dragon in the depths. The Submaripper. Chapter 3: Shock I realise that there is only one choice. I breathe in and out, my gills rising and falling. I gather up my power, feeling the water heat up with the energy. And, then, I let it all out. I become a sphere of dancing lights as electricity runs over my scales. It weaves through the water, and shocks the Submaripper. It roars in pain, and drifts downwards. I shall not be a snack, not today. Lucky for me, the Strong Wing Nightmare was descending down into the sea, scales a dull red, a large amount of smoke pouring from them. The lightning has not left my scales yet. I swim up to meet the Monstrous Nightmare, shocking him as well. I then leap onto him, pulling him down further. I shock him many times, each individual shock fatal. Eventually, I run out, and fly out of the sea, utterly exhausted. I watch the corpse of the Strong Wing float down, glassy eyes still open wide. I then realise just how far I flew from my home. I smile slightly as I spot a small island, which is really just a big rock. I dive down, and lie down, to drift into sleep. Chapter 4: Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories